Licensed Music in Quantum Break
The Quantum Break Soundtrack is a collection of purchased by Remedy Entertainment, used either to promote the game or featured throughout the video game or television series. An official playlist on was created by Remedy, and a official soundtrack was released in conjunction with the game on April 5, 2016. Not dissimilar from their Alan Wake, licensed music featured in both Quantum Break’s series and video game were chosen by Sam Lake and meant reflect major thematic moments in overarching narrative. History Promotion Much of Quantum Break’s promotional material featured original compositions by Petri Alanko, who composed the original score for Alan Wake.Listen to Quantum Break's Soundtrack EarlyQuantum Break’s soundtrack is up on SoundCloud During the launch the game, a of 's " " (from ) performed by Prep SchoolPrep School @wearerepschool - Facebook.com was used for the game's s.Come as you are with Quantum Break's Nirvana-packed cinematic trailerQuantum Break Launch Trailer Rocks to Nirvana’s “Come as You Are;” Looks Fantastic The song was released March 18 on and was promoted by , who exclusively premiered the music video, March 21, 2016.Exclusive Premiere: Prep School’s sexy video for their cover of Nirvana’s “Come As You Are” Licensed Music Options During the early preview run of Quantum Break in March 2016Play Quantum Break A Month Before Release55 Minutes of Quantum Break Gameplay, and were given the opportunity to play over fifty-five minutes of early gameplay from the final version of the game prior to the April 5, 2016 release date. Following audio options featured in like Concrete Jungle[http://store.steampowered.com/app/400160/ Concrete Jungle on Steam]ColePowered Games | Indie game developer : A Simple Option That Can Help Stop Streaming Takedowns, Remedy Entertainment implemented an audio option wherein could mute the licensed music featured in the game to avoid copyright strikes or Content ID claims that could lead to the possible deletion, region block or demonetization of their videos on popular websites like YouTube and . : Quantum Break has audio mode just for streamers (copyright licensed music) According to Head of Communications, Thomas Puha, the option was implemented after receiving feedback from gamers who streamed or uploaded videos of playthroughs of Alan Wake and were deleted after being flagged for the licensed music featured in the game.'Quantum Break' has an audio setting just for streamersThomas Puha: "Streaming and YouTube especially have become such an essential part of gaming culture these days," Remedy's Head of Media and Partners Thomas Puha told Engadget via email. "At a very late stage in the development of Quantum Break, we came up with the idea of giving the option to disable licensed music to make life a bit easier for everyone wanting to share their Quantum Break experience." ''Quantum Break'' (video game) End of Act Music Radio Show Music ''Quantum Break'' (TV series) Original Score Additional Music Original Soundtrack Promotional and Omitted Music External Links *Spotify Playlist *Licensed music in Quantum Break (looking for song titles) *Unofficial YouTube Playlist Notes References }} Category:Licensed Music Category:Soundtrack Category:Quantum Break (TV series) Category:Quantum Break